


Gang of One

by AvatarMN



Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Brotherly Affection, Bukkake, Caretaking, Casual Sex, Celebrations, Clone Sex, Clones, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Excessive Semen, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Graduation, Illustrated, Incest, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Men Who Have Sex With Men (MSM Culture), Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Parent Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Love, Self-Reliance, Self-cest, Semen Kink, Sexual Experimentation, Showers, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Social Anxiety, Stand Alone, Success, Twincest, achievement, and, but not really, farm, goals, or specifically, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen-year-old Jamie Madrox has graduated high school with honors and paid off the family farm's mortgage.  Now it's time to kick up his heels and celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gang of One

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with Jamie's back story, more of this is canon than you might think.
> 
> Beta by [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Illustration by [Etchporn](http://etchporn.tumblr.com) added on 2013-11-30.

At long last, Jamie Madrox really had his shit together. That meant it was time to celebrate.

Last week, Jamie graduated from high school with highest honors, and received acceptance letters from both Stanford and MIT. He had just said goodbye to his lawyer, Nick, and was returning home from writing a check and signing the papers that paid off the farm's mortgage and officially transferred ownership of the property from his father's name to his own. 

Jamie's father and mother had been lost three years ago in a tornado. The disaster struck in the middle of the night, and the kinetic energy of the roof falling on Jamie had been absorbed and converted into his maximum number of duplicates. Four dozen Jamies crawled out of the rubble and searched to find the bodies of his parents. He was just fifteen years old.

Even in his grief, Jamie had the presence of mind to not report their deaths. He buried his parents in the flower garden, and worked out a plan to avoid being discovered as an orphan and taken in as a ward of the state. He couldn't afford to be revealed as a mutant. They might experiment on him. The potential military applications of his ability were obvious. His parents had fled their lives as decorated scientists in Los Alamos to rural Lawrenceville, Kansas in order to avoid that fate for their son. His father built Jamie a containment suit that gave him the ability to control his self-duplication power, and the family made a modest living in isolation, running this farm. With help and guidance from the family's lawyer, his father's best friend, Jamie and his duplicates had succeeded at living alone.

Jamie channeled his unique ability and his drive to survive on his own terms into increasing the farm's yield, along with taking other odd jobs, and buckling down in school at the same time. Back breaking work paid off, and today the farm was officially his. Using a bearded duplicate dressed up to look older and a little acting skill to pass for his father, along with Nick's cooperation, the mortgage was closed and the deed signed over. In the fall, duplicates would be sent to study in California and Massachusetts, to master the subjects needed to care for his special needs in the way his brilliant parents no longer could. The suit his father made him wouldn't last forever.

Obsession with his goals had ended Jamie's social life. Despite still attending school, Jamie eschewed friends in favor of studying. He and his other selves did nothing but work. You'd think a boy with 50 bodies would have time for everything, but the strain was considerable. When his duplicates were absorbed, their memories were all compressed into his prime self. He spent most days deploying the maximum number of dupes to complete his heavy workload of labor and studying. The confusion was a real challenge to deal with. In three years Jamie had already lived an aggregate of experience and memories that twice outstripped any other person's entire lifetime. Jamie had to concentrate in order to function and cope. Unnecessary relationships and activities had to sacrificed, and he had grown rather socially neurotic.

Jamie hopped out of his truck and grabbed his briefcase off the seat. It contained the papers from today's dealings, and the clothes worn by the duplicate (now reabsorbed) who had played his father. As Jamie bounded up the steps onto the porch, a duplicate opened the front door for him.

"Hey," the dupe greeted Jamie, "How did it go?"

"Great! It worked, Nick and I pulled it off. The farm is ours. Mine, I mean," Jamie smiled broadly, setting down the briefcase just inside the door. "Everything here ready for the celebration?"

"Yeah, the barn is all set up," the dupe's grin was wicked, "This is gonna be _sick!_ " The two Jamies did an elaborate handshake routine with their right hands, and laughed. Then the duplicate gave Jamie the bottle of Gatorate it was holding in its left. Jamie twisted off the cap and drained it all in one breath. 

"Ahh!" Jamie gasped, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He gave the empty bottle back to the dupe, and said "Well, I'd better piss." 

"I'll meet you in the barn," the dupe replied.

Jamie nodded, kicking off his shoes and leaving the dupe by the door. He pulled his shirt and tie over his head while he walked down the hall, and threw them on his bedroom floor. He paused by the bed to strip off his slacks, underwear, and socks. Naked, he walked into the bathroom and relieved himself standing at the toilet. While washing his hands, he caught his own eyes in the mirror. The radiant smile he found on his face made him chuckle and grin even wider, showing rows of white teeth. 

He turned around to look at himself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. All the farm work and other labor over the past few years had sculpted his body to lean, youthful perfection.

"Hey, buddy," Jamie joked with his reflection, "I'm not gay but I'd make an exception for _you_ ," he winked at himself rakishly. He flexed for a minute, and ran one hand down his rippling abdominal muscles. He admired the light dusting of hair across his pecs and down his torso. The thick bush between his legs could maybe use a trim, though. He gripped his cock by the root, and gave it a few slow strokes, plumping it up slightly. He sighed, dropping his cock. "Save it for the barn, big guy," he muttered and widened his stance, reaching between his legs. He touched the butt-plug, finding it still snug in place, where he'd put it before he went out that morning. Then he pulled on his bathrobe, stepped into a pair of flip-flops by the scale, and left the bathroom. 

He exited the house by the back door, squinting in the early afternoon sun. He looked up at the clear sky and appreciated the pleasantly warm late spring weather. He crossed the back yard, and met the dupe from the house at the door to the hay barn. 

"Anybody else in here?" he asked the dupe, squeezing its shoulder as he passed through the door. Before the dupe could answer, Jamie's eyes fell on a naked duplicate sitting on a large quilt draped over a platform of hay bales at the center of the barn. Another nude dupe knelt between its legs, head bobbing up and down beneath the hand tangled in its hair. The windows and skylights were open, bathing the large space in natural light.

"Guess they couldn't wait to get started," the dupe at Jamie's side commented. The seated duplicate opened its eyes, and released the other's hair. That one looked over his shoulder, to the Jamies by the doorway. It licked its lips and panted softly.

"Sorry," the kneeling duplicate breathed.

"Hey guys, what gives?" Jamie said, shrugging his robe off of his shoulders, "I know it's the same in the end, but the plan is that today's session is all about _me_ ," Jamie pouted, faux annoyed. The only fully dressed dupe stepped behind him and accepted the robe, folding it over one arm like a butler. 

Jamie crossed the floor to join the dupes _in flagrante delicto_ at the middle of the room. He noted that, as planned, there was a trough filled with ice and plastic bottles of water and Gatorade. This barn was for hay only, and had never housed animals. The trough had been hauled in from another barn, and this space smelled fresh.

The seated dupe swung his legs up onto the quilted bales, and rose to his knees. It reached out to help Jamie climb up, as the original stepped out of his flip flops and took the dupe's hand. Jamie's eyes lingered on the saliva-glistening cock, before he turned to face the dupe who still knelt on the floor. Jamie took the wet-cocked dupe's former position sitting at the edge of the platform, and that damp organ pressed into his back as the dupe gave him a friendly snuggle from behind. 

"Just warming his mouth up for you, boss," it said, callused fingers gently massaging Jamie's shoulders. "Nobody's came yet."

Jamie spread his legs wide, and the kneeling dupe laid its hands on his thighs, scooting closer between his knees. The cocksucker leaned down and licked the head of Jamie's flaccid dick, laying asleep against his balls. It stirred, beginning to swell. The cocksucker's tongue unfurled, and hooked under the head, gathering the warm flesh into its mouth. It sucked, cheeks dimpling and lips pursing, and Jamie's dick was drawn in to rest its head at the back of the dupe's throat. The talented tongue caressed and Jamie quickly grew to full hardness.

Having stopped socializing and having any relationships, except a business arrangement with his dad's friend at the age of fifteen, Jamie had become an expert at giving himself blowjobs. Other boys jacked off, but this was a special form of masturbation that was granted to Jamie by his mutant gift. He imagined his friends would be very jealous, if he had any. Though they might not admit it. But as Jamie saw it, if giving yourself a handjob wasn't weird then neither was giving yourself a blowjob. It's just nobody else could do it this easily. "Normal" wasn't necessarily a synonym for "ordinary" or "average". Rare things could be normal things.

Jamie moaned, and melted into the fingers on his neck and shoulders, and the soft wet mouth between his legs. Before too long, he gasped "Oh, I'm gonna come!"

The cocksucker withdrew to the head, locking his lips behind the glans as Jamie began to come, squirting over the dupe's tongue. Jamie's balls bobbed with the pumping action, and the dupe cradled and gently tugged them. The other duplicate held Jamie, the original's hands clutching at its arms, until he stopped crying out and moaning. The cocksucker held the semen in his cheeks, and squeezed the last drop onto its tongue by pressing its thumb firmly up the spongy underside of Jamie's dick. 

Jamie opened his eyes and looked down, as the cocksucker carefully released the head of his penis. The dupe's eyes rolled up to meet Jamie's, and it gave him a cautious inflated-cheeked smirk. Jamie snorted a laugh, and ruffled the dupe's hair.

"Thanks, man," Jamie mumbled. The dupe behind Jamie scooted up to sit beside him. Jamie cut it a sideways look and said, "Okay, guys. Time for the main event to begin," and Jamie laid back onto the quilt. He raised his legs and held them to his chest, opening his thighs and exposing his bottom. 

The wet-cocked dupe was still hard, fondling himself gently. He stood up beside the kneeling cocksucker, and looked between Jamie's lightly-furred ass cheeks. The base of a black butt-plug was visible at his opening. The butler dupe stepped forward, and firmly grasped the toy between the thumb and two fingers of one hand. He curled the fingers of his other hand around one of Jamie's ankles, squeezing for attention.

"Okay, deep breath in," the butler instructed, and Jamie inhaled. "Aaaand out," the butler said, and tugged. Jamie's ring stretched, flaring open as the widest point of the plug passed, swiftly discharging the tapered bulb in one slippery burst. Jamie sighed, and his entrance flexed and gaped. The butler mischievously poked a finger into the gape, and Jamie's hole quivered and winked, kissing the butler's fingertip. The duplicates laughed softly, and Jamie felt nice, but empty. 

"Mmmm," Jamie moaned, "Somebody start fucking me."

The fondler angled his moist dick at the cocksucker, making eye contact and nodding. The kneeling duplicate carefully spit half of Jamie's load into its cupped hand, and smeared it over Jamie's asshole. Scooping the viscous fluid along Jamie's skin, and pressing it into his opening. Then the dupe returned its hand to its mouth, and drizzled the rest into its palm. It spread the semen all over the other nude duplicate's erection. The cocksucker and the butler stepped back.

The lubricated duplicate stepped up to wrap its hands around each of Jamie's ankles, and Jamie let go and relaxed. The dupe wasted no time, just how Jamie wanted it, and pressed the slimy head of its cock against Jamie's entrance. With a push, it smoothly slid in to the root.

Jamie gasped, and the dupe bent over him, bottoming out softly and pausing deep inside. Its bristly pubic bush tickled Jamie's balls. He reached up and locked his hands behind the dupe's head. It opened its eyes and Jamie fixed onto them in an intense, passionate stare.

"Yeah," Jamie grunted. "Go," he said, and his hands slipped off of the dupe's neck. It stood up straight and started to pump its hips, pounding Jamie's ass. With each meaty slap of skin on skin, Jamie seemed to flicker, and with a popping sound another naked duplicate appeared. Slap! Pop! Slap! Pop! Jamie threw his head back and groaned as copies of himself blinked into existence all around. His hands flexed, and other hands slipped into them, twining their fingers together in support. Jamie's forehead was kissed.

Slap! Pop! The barn filled with Jamies, quickly reaching the limit. The dupe's hips kept slapping into his rump, but copies stopped appearing. The butler did a quick head count. Fifty-five dupes, a record Jamie had reached only once before. His maximum fluctuated between forty-seven and fifty-five lately. He could remember a time, when he was small, that they could only number ten.

The dupe on top of Jamie fucked him, picking up speed for a moment before he let out one last cry and bottomed out again, letting go of Jamie's ankles and laying over him. Jamie wrapped his legs around the dupe's waist and grasped its shoulders. 

They held each other for only a few moments, then the dupe stood up, and its cock slipped out of Jamie's hole. Semen leaked out onto the quilt. Jamie let his arms and legs fall, and he laid flat on the bales with his legs dangling over the side, the dupe still standing between them. Jamie reached out to it with one hand.

"Return to me," Jamie panted. The sweaty dupe took his hand, grasping around each others' thumbs. It closed its other hand around their fists, and nodded. Their bodies flickered, and the dupe popped out of existence, reabsorbed into Jamie. Its memories and feelings flooded into Jamie's mind, and he gasped.

Jamie's penis, laying limp against his belly, began to swell. It filled with blood, springing to full erection with amazing speed. His toes curled, and his back arched. Dupes moved to hold his hands and brace his legs as he bucked, keening in his throat. His cock twitched rhythmically as he was inundated by the sensations his duplicate had felt while fucking him. On the back of his eyelids, Jamie looked down at himself, felt the duplicate's cock plunging in and out of him from the other perspective. And then he climaxed, spilling his own second load across his chest. He came back to the present, looking up into the eyes of a dupe who held Jamie's head in its lap. They chuckled at each other, and then some smartass started a slow clap. Soon the whole room was cheering.

"Me next," the butler said, as soon as everyone quieted down. It stepped forward, opening its fly and pushing its jeans and underwear down past its knees, too eager to properly undress. Jamie raised his legs again, and two helpful dupes held them. The butler aimed his already hard cock, and plunged inside Jamie's asshole. Jamie grunted, but he was well-prepared, and more slippery than ever with the first duplicate's semen added to his own original load.

The butler thrust at Jamie with wild abandon, the first hard slap creating a new dupe. The new guy lifted the shirt off of the butler, who never slowed down as he raised his arms and allowed himself to be stripped above the waist. The new guy and the cocksucker stood at the butler's sides, and it wrapped its arms around their shoulders, still grunting and fucking Jamie. The butler started to come, the first couple of spurts inside Jamie, then it slipped out and fired a few more shots across Jamie's belly.

"Your turn," the butler said to the cocksucker, closing its hand around the other dupe's prick and giving it a tug.

"Finally," the cocksucker muttered, and swatted the butler's hand aside. It smeared the head of its cock up and down Jamie's messy crevice, and poked the head through Jamie's ring, then back out again. It repeated the process a dozen times, just putting the tip in, and then popping it back out. Jamie's tingling hole was highly stimulated by this new technique, and he shivered pleasantly. But finally Jamie couldn't take it any more, so he growled and wrapped his legs around the cocksucker and pulled him deep within. The duplicate softly laughed in his ear, and stayed close. It fucked Jamie slower than the first two had done, but lasted only a little longer. It came inside Jamie, finishing without withdrawing. The cocksucker leaned back, softening prick still inside, and as one, he and the butler each grasped one of Jamie's hands and cupped a side of his face.

Jamie absorbed them together, trembling through the rush of their memories. His cock got hard again, but he didn't come. He had his limitations, after all.

Jamie sighed happily. He'd started masturbating with duplicates pretty much as soon as he began masturbating. But until recently he'd only done handjobs and blowjobs. And rather utilitarian, perfunctory ones at that. It's not like he had feelings for himself. Not that way. There was no one to impress, no reason to get creative. He just took care of business, and since his parents died he had to provide for himself, he approached pleasure from an even more detached place. But recently he finally gave anal sex a try. And while it took a lot more preparation, too much preparation to be practical on a daily basis, he found he liked it. A lot. And much to his surprise, he liked it from _both_ positions. Though there wasn't much difference between topping and bottoming in the end, because after the re-absorption it was the same as if he'd been the one who got fucked, even if Jamie Prime was always the one who topped. He became the person who had gotten penetrated, its experience was no less real for him than the experience he'd had first.

He wasn't particularly attracted to guys. But these weren't _guys_. They were _himself_. They were him before they took a separate form, and they were him again when they rejoined. They weren't friends. They weren't lovers. And with the growing social anxiety that was developing during his isolation, sex with duplicates was very comfortable. He actually couldn't stand the idea of having sex with a any girl he'd admired. Taking the risk of rejection. Obsessing about what she might be thinking about him. About his performance. Being judged. Dealing with whatever complications might arise from a relationship. It was terrifying. But he didn't _hate_ himself. He was comfortable in his own skin, just not with others. Sex with his other selves couldn't be more physically gratifying, at least as far as he could imagine. The emotional aspect of sharing an experience with another person was something he'd have to work on some day. 

But today, he'd achieved most of his goals, and the time had come to enjoy himself. Pleasure for its own sake. He prepared by going on a liquid diet for 48 hours, and cleaning himself out with an enema this morning, so he could hygienically take a marathon battering and all the semen he could pump into himself. He was ready to go on into the night, until he and his duplicates gave out.

"Next!" Jamie called out, and another duplicate stepped up and began to fuck him. Then another. And another. He welcomed them into his body, asshole swallowing cock after cock. It throbbed pleasantly, plowed and stretched. He lay in a spreading puddle on the quilt and received their minds after he finished receiving their bodies. He writhed and luxuriated in the memories of their dicks plunging into his hole, hot with friction and silky smooth with thickening, gelatinous load after load of semen. Surely the greatest lubricant in the world, nothing else felt anything like a coating of come on your prick. Not even close.

Each time a lover was spent, another was created, and the roomful of horny boys soon grew restless. Impatient cocks began appearing by his face. Surveying the room, Jamie soaked in the vision of dozens of other selves, bodies naked and firm, fondling themselves, muttering jokes and other filthy things to each other, every pair of eyes clouded with lust. His desire soared, and he captured the nearest cock between his panting lips. The dupe it belonged to gasped and thrust its hips. Jamie angled his head back and relaxed his throat, a technique he'd recently mastered. The dupe's prick slid right down, and he fucked Jamie's tight throat. Jamie grew light headed, timing short shallow breaths to the rhythm of the hard flesh pistoning in and out of his esophagus. 

Jamie bucked his loins against the duplicate that was coming deep in his ass, and he grasped the cock in his face, coughing it out and heaving deep breaths while it popped and sprayed jism over his cheeks and lips. He kissed and sucked at its soft head, while he absorbed the duplicate between his legs before it could back away. Through the eyes of the dupe who had just fucked him, he enjoyed its memory of the view it had just had of his own taut throat bulging under the thrusts of the cock that he now held against his lips. He groaned, and absorbed that duplicate too, and his head swam with the heady experience of the throat-fucker. 

Another hard prick pushed into his asshole. Jamie had become erect again, and the man between his legs gently stroked his slippery, tender cock. Two duplicates knelt on either side of Jamie, stroking their dicks above him. He wasn't ready to suck again yet, so Jamie lazily patted their hips encouragingly, and watched these two lean across him to kiss each other and spill their seed between their fingers and over his torso. 

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/A0t6MIr.jpg)

  


Hours passed as Jamie's duplicates had their way with him. Bodies slapped together, his increasingly pliable form was moved and repositioned. Duplicates held him, kissed him, fucked him, sucked him, and came on him. The air filled with gasps and groans, and the salty smell of semen. Jamie's entire body became slick with it, fingers sliding over his moist skin. The quilt became dark and soggy. His hair stood out in stiffening clumps. Dupes drank Gatorade, and held bottles to his lips for him to drink, soothing his raw throat. Water was poured over his head and face, and hands combed through his hair to clear away the mess. 

The shock of cool water cut through the haze that formed as Jamie was lost in a cloud of multiplying, compounded carnal pleasure. His experience and those of his dupes overlapped and replayed, blurring together and exploring and revealing each others' experiences. As the session wore on, the numbers of the gang dwindled. Duplicates began to vanish and not be replaced. Eventually, flaccid cocks outnumbered hard ones, and tired duplicates had to turn on the electric lights when the daylight faded. Jamie himself had failed to achieve erection for over an hour. He lay prone on top of the body of a dupe who cuddled him against its chest, as another weary dupe plugged away behind him. It climaxed with a sigh, and rolled off, breathing hard and draping an arm over its eyes. Only ten other duplicates lounged around the room, happy but exhausted. They'd been going at it for almost nine hours.

No one moved to take the last man's place on top of Jamie. The dupe lying under him had actually fallen asleep, and so had one that sat on the floor and leaned against the hay bales. Most of the duplicates exchanged glances and shrugs, and finally one of them stepped up to affectionately pat Jamie's hip.

"I think it's time to call it a night, boss," it leaned over and whispered into his ear. Jamie mumbled an affirmative-sounding grunt, but didn't move. 

Jamie's attendant smiled, and kissed his ear. He stroked a hand down Jamie's slimy back, and slipped it between Jamie's buttocks, to feel his swollen asshole. The attendant hooked his hands under Jamie's hips and urged him to rise.

"Can you get up, boss?" it murmured. Jamie cooperated, propping up on his knees, but the rest of his body still in the arms of the dupe sleeping underneath him. His backside spread, and the attendant checked it out. The hole was red and puffy, but unbroken. Come smeared all over the crevice, slicking own the sparse, dark hair. The attendant reached overhand and gently tickled the little mound with one fingertip, piercing it to the first knuckle.

"Can you push, boss?" it asked, and Jamie strained. His hole flexed and bulged, and a steady stream of jizz flowed around the prying finger. It ran over Jamie's balls, and pattered on the sodden quilt. Duplicates watched, gaping and exclaiming in hushed breaths. The attendant removed his finger, and it stroked Jamie's belly and coaxed him to push a few more times until his opening finally stopped oozing. 

The attendant poured an abandoned half-bottle of warm water that was lying nearby over Jamie's ass, washing the spunk away. Then it took a swig into its mouth and leaned its face in to touch its soft tongue to the inflamed bud of flesh, tenderly licking and kissing it. Jamie squirmed and mewled softly, enjoying the cool, soothing caresses against his hot and throbbing entrance. 

The attendant stood, and signaled a few other dupes to help stand Jamie up, and pour more water over him until he wasn't too slippery to carry. They sat Jamie back down, and he rubbed his bleary eyes as they talked amongst themselves to determine which three had the most energy. The rest stepped forward to lay their hands on Jamie's damp skin. 

"Thanks, you guys. I had a great time," he said. The duplicates snorted laughter.

"The pleasure was everybody's, literally," one of them replied. Jamie absorbed the nine, leaving the three who stood back. They gave him a moment to cope with the rush.

One of the remaining dupes hoisted Jamie into a fireman's carry, and the others turned off the lights and followed him out of the barn. 

At the doorway to the house, Jamie was transferred to ride piggyback on another duplicate, and they all filed through the door and walked to the bathroom. 

"Want something to eat, boss?" a duplicate asked.

"No, definitely shower and bed. Thank you, though." The dupe embraced Jamie warmly and was absorbed. 

The last two stepped into the shower with Jamie to help scrub each others' hair and wash every nook and cranny clean. More utterly spent than they'd ever thought possible, all of that fondling never got anyone excited. A duplicate took two towels off of the rod on the wall, and passed one to the other dupe. Then it planted light kiss on Jamie's lips as it draped the other towel over Jamie's sodden head.

"Good night," it said, touching Jamie's smiling face, and was absorbed.

Jamie and the last duplicate dried off, and draped the wet towels over the curtain rod. Their hands slipped into each other, and they strolled to the bedroom together. Jamie pulled down the comforter, baring the sheets.

"I want to keep you for the night," Jamie told his other self.

"Good, I'd like that. We'll spoon," it said, grinning.

"I'm really going to be okay. I can make it without Mom and Dad," Jamie whispered.

"Yes. You can," the dupe said, squeezing his hand.

The duplicate climbed under the covers, and Jamie slipped in behind him, snuggling close. He wrapped his arm across the dupe, and it held his hand tucked under its chin. In no time at all, they fell sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, illustration by [Etchporn](http://etchporn.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated more than you can possibly imagine. I lurve them.


End file.
